This invention relates to a multiple body exercising device and is particularly directed to a device having a step-up base that has positioned on its surface two spaced, freely rotatable, removable platforms and a spring-biased jumping and running board, all operatively positioned between two parallel hand gripping bars, for use in the performance of various types of twisting and turning, jumping, running-in-place, and parallel bar exercises for conditioning the body.
There are many types of devices known in the art for carrying out particular exercises of the body, such as devices with spring-biased platforms, and devices with turning platforms for use in conditioning the body. With the advent of greater emphasis on the need for daily all-round exercising programs, such as light calisthenics, the prior art devices are found to lack the diversity needed for such exercising programs because several different types of exercising equipment would have to be used which would require considerable space for use and storage.